Peacebreaker
by saxman07
Summary: In this story James Bond must go against a group of weapons dealers to stop them from using a weapon of mass destruction.


**Disclaimer: I do not own James Bond**

James Bond

Peace Breaker

Chapter One Betrayal

_Paris France_

Bond awoke from a deep slumber. His dreamless sleep always was stopped by the alarm of his clock on the bed stand. His head ached from too many drinks the night before and his arm was sore from a previous blow a few nights ago.

Bond went to his sink and reached for the toothpaste. Once finished in the bathroom he put on a black suit and walked out the door of his hotel room. He had been called the night before to meet Jacques LeBarne, a French weapons dealer, who had some information on an upcoming dangerous weapon.

Bond hoped LeBarne would know who planned on selling this weapon and what it could do. An hour later Bond arrived at the café to meet LeBarne. He paid the taxi and walked into the café door. He examined the café for a few seconds.

The walls were a red color with beautiful crown molding on the ceiling. There were two rooms. Both were the same red color. Bond suddenly noticed a man looking at him, who wasn't LeBarne, through a mirror on the wall. He had been set up. The man he noticed was huge and reached into his pocket.

Bond grabbed his gun and ran toward the direction of the kitchen. He could here the big man's footsteps coming from behind him. Bond darted into the kitchen door and dove behind the nearest counter and stuck his head up.

He could see the man looking around for him with a gun in his hand. There were no workers around in the kitchen either.

Bond picked up a frying pan and through it to the corner of the room. The big man ran for it and Bond ran to the cupboard behind him. 007 ran out from the cupboard and hit the man over the head with his gun. The big man did not even flinch but bent over and hit Bond in the head with the frying pan. James fell to the ground and rolled away from the big man.

The big man lifted up his gun and fired a shot. Bond though had already begun to dive for the side and the bullet bounced off a stove. James knew no worker would hear the shot for there was a silencer on the big mans gun. James ran to few new cupboards and finally lost the big man on his tail. James silently walked behind the man and struck him in the head with his gun again. This time the big man fell to the floor but dragged down bond with him.

The two squirmed on the ground and the Bond struggled to push the man's gun away for Bonds gun was knocked to the ground. James managed to push the gun away and punch him in the face. The big man flinched and plummeted bond in the arm twice.

There was pain but Bond ignored it and broke free of the big mans grasp. Bond grabbed the big mans gun and shot him in the knee. The man groaned in pain and James knocked him in the head twice.

"Were you sent by LeBarne?" yelled Bond. The man laughed. "Why did you try to kill me?" Bond asked. The big man laughed again. Bond was looking down at the frying pan and saw the reflection of a sniper out the window.

James hurled the big man in front of him and the sniper fired. The shot hit the big man and he slumped over. 007 pushed the man off him and then a worker ran into the kitchen and saw Bond holding a gun next to the dead man. Bond grabbed his and the big mans gun and ran out the back door.

James ran to the street and called for a taxi. He tried to wipe some of the blood of his face but he could not get it off. Police sirens could be heard in the distance so he ran down the street and hid in an alley way. In an hour James ventured back to his hotel and cleaned himself off. The day was over.

Bond had just gotten back from Paris when M met him at the airport. There were people all around them but no one would ever hear their conversation. They walked silently out to the crowded street where there cars and cabs zoomed by.

"Have a nice flight 007?" said M.

"Do you know anything about what happened to LeBarne?" James replied.

"I thought you would ask about him. LeBarne was found dead in his apartment last night. Although he was killed we know he was in league with a South African arms dealer named Trent Smith. His parents were English missionaries from Manchester. He is staying at the Roylott Hotel in London which brings us to your next objective. Bond, we want you to find out what Smith is doing in England. Be careful, though, this mission is very important for whatever weapon they are selling needs to be found."

"Thanks, M, for the information," Bond said.

"Good Luck, Bond," replied M


End file.
